


Where Have You Gone?

by FiliKiliThorinForever



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Accident, F/M, Hurt Anders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reunion, Separation, injuries, scared Mitchell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliKiliThorinForever/pseuds/FiliKiliThorinForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by chapter 27 of A Day In A Life Of Anders And Mitchell by FiliKiliRp.</p><p>Mitchell's been gone for six months, hunting for the family he never knew he had thanks to Herrick, and who was uncovered by Anders. Six months is a long time, but he's home, the threat to his line removed and now he can return to his lover.</p><p>Only, that's a bit hard to do when your lover is nowhere to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Have You Gone?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiliKiliRp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliKiliRp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Day in a Life of Anders and Mitchell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011547) by [FiliKiliRp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliKiliRp/pseuds/FiliKiliRp). 



> Ok so as mentioned this was inspired by this lovely fic and... well... I couldn't leave well enough alone. We all know by now how much of an angst lover I am so I took a chance and I ran with it. Just a little change of pace for me before diving into my final Birthday Prompt fill (which is also a Britchell one).
> 
> The writing style is slightly different to what I normally use but I think it fit well here :)
> 
> Let me know what you think! :D
> 
> And FiliKiliRp - Hope you enjoy my dear!

_**As much as it breaks my heart I do not own the characters of Almighty Johnsons or Being Human as much as I would like to!** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“You’re going to go find them, though.” Not a question, a statement. Their separation inevitable and destined to happen the moment the blond had hit enter. “You want to see for yourself.”_

_“I’ll come back…”_

_Blue eyes clouded over in grief at his agreement. “And if this, this Herrick finds you? You told me that if the others found you they’d kill you.”_

_“I’ll come back; I’ll always come back here...” He hoped it was a promise he could keep. He feared for Anders, what he might do if he couldn’t. “Back to you.”_

_A flash of anger in the cerulean eyes. “Don’t..! Don’t promise me that. You can’t promise that, you don’t know what will happen.”_

_“Anders-”_

_“Just go…”_

_No goodbye. No apology. Just the need to pack and find his family, find the people that Herrick had deliberately kept hidden from him to take away his hope of being even slightly human whilst leaving the man he loved standing in the kitchen heartbroken to find the family who could never know him for who he really was._

 

* * *

 

It was midnight by the time the taxi dropped him at the end of the driveway. He pulled out his duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder as he handed the money to the driver with a tired smile, glancing up at the moon as a sense of relief washed over him.

He watched the taxi pull away before slowly making his way up the sandy drive, breathing in the sea air deeply and realising just how much he had missed being close to the ocean. Six months he had been gone, scouring America in search of the family Anders had found in his curiosity of Mitchell’s past.

It was only on the plane that he’d realised he couldn’t actually meet them, not face to face at least. How do you explain to your great grandchildren just who you were and why you were never around for their grandparents? And how do you explain that you hadn’t aged since 1917 because of a psychotic vampire who made a deal to spare your brother’s in arms if he turned you only for you to turn on them in your hunger instead?

No, it was best he didn’t introduce himself, not directly at least. So he made the decision to search for each and every one of them to ensure they were all safe and not being watched by Herrick’s goons.

And if they were…

Well…

He intended to remove any and all supernatural threat. It was the least he could do for the family he had unknowingly put in danger.

Of course, with every step he took the larger the guilt for just what he had done to Anders grew. He’d left him standing in the kitchen as he’d packed and hurried out the door, not stopping to talk it through or do everything he could to assure the blond he’d be back, that Anders was all he could, and would, ever want.

He’d thought about calling him the moment he stepped off the plane but he couldn’t bring himself to do it, terrified of what Anders might not say to him.

_Come home._

He’d spent many a night when he wasn’t searching for his family sitting in a hotel room, staring at a text or an email he had written only to save it to his drafts before curling up around a pillow and wondering what his other half might be doing, how he might be coping.

And wondering whether he’d be welcome back at all.

Six months and many vampire deaths later he was finally home, standing in front of the dark house and sliding his key from his pocket, praying to whoever would listen that the key would still fit in the lock.

It did.

He released the breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding and crept inside, toeing off his shoes and making his way to the living room. He refused to slip into their bed and wake Anders now, especially as he wasn’t entirely sure whether he was welcome there anymore or what his reaction might be if he just appeared.

He stripped down to his boxers and grabbed the woollen throw off the back of the nearby armchair before settling in on the couch, sighing softly as the pillows moulded around his slender form. Sleep came to him quickly, the thought of having Anders in his arms tomorrow and the gentle crash of waves filling his ears and carrying him to the land of dreams.

 

* * *

 

Golden rays of sun fell across the sleeping form, the warmth and the cries of early morning gulls drawing the slumbering brunet back to the land of the living. It took a while but eventually he regained consciousness, his stretch one to rival a cat’s and he moaned happily as several joints popped and cracked satisfyingly.

The soft sound of crashing waves was something he had missed waking up to, and he spent several minutes just listening to them crash against the shore and enjoying the warmth of the sun that had been absent for him the last few months before levering himself off the couch and heading towards the kitchen.

When he got there he frowned at the lack of coffee, both the aroma and physical presence of it and looked around the kitchen before realising Anders had yet to emerge from the bedroom. It was a toss-up between Anders and coffee, but the need to see the blond heavily outweighed a caffeine hit and so he padded towards their room, bare feet slapping against the wooden planks quietly.

The door was closed, the heavy wood the only physical barrier remaining between him and Anders. Grasping the knob he turned it gently, not wanting to startle the man on the other side if he was still sleeping with his unexpected presence.

As it creaked open the smell of stale air hit him and his nose wrinkled in response. Stale air meant the windows hadn’t been opened in a while, and the only reason the windows wouldn’t have been opened is because Anders hadn’t been there. Nervously he pushed it open all the way and found the neatly made bed and tidy room off-putting; neither he nor Anders were particularly tidy when it came to the bedroom because no sooner would they straighten it it would become messy again.

“Anders?” He called out, wandering to the other rooms and peering into all of them in the hopes his lover had chosen to sleep elsewhere during his absence.

But they were all empty, the musty air clinging to the walls and furniture indicating that it had been a while since anyone had ventured into any of the rooms, even the office that was constantly used reeked of it.

He walked out to the kitchen and it was only then that he noticed the silence in the house. There was no gentle hum of the refrigerator, no babbling of the fish pump, not even the occasional whistle of wind passing through a window that had been left open a crack. The house was utterly silent.

He hurried to the fish tank and was shocked to see it empty; the lights and pump were off and the fish were gone. It was as though he’d walked into an abandoned house.

_Abandoned…_

His phone was against his ear dialling Dawn’s landline before he’d had a chance to even register his hand moving.

_“Hello?”_

“Dawn?”

There was a pause, a slight hitch of breath before _“Mitchell?”_

“Yeah. Yeah it’s me.”

_“Where are you?”_

Good question. He’d thought he was home, but home was warmth, happiness, sun kissed curls and full of snark. Home was Anders.

Only Anders wasn’t there anymore.

“I’m – I’m back, Dawn. I got back last night.” The other end of the line was quiet, as though Dawn was waiting for him to say something else, ask about a certain someone. He’d figured it’d be obvious why he was calling but then again maybe she didn’t know. _‘Could Anders have run from everyone?’_ He wondered.

“Dawn,” he had to try though. He had to know if she knew where he was. “Dawn do you know where Anders is? This place… no one’s been living in it for a while, the fish are gone and it… smells musty. Did he go somewhere?”

Another pause then a resigned sigh. _“Mitchell -”_

“Dawn please.” A whispered, tearful plea. He wasn’t sure he was capable of anything else.

_“You need to come to Auckland Mitch, a lot’s happened since you left.”_

“What do you mean -?”

_“Just come to Auckland Mitchell. It’s easier to explain it face to face than over the phone.”_

“Ok,” he agreed quietly. “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

He hung up, squeezing his eyes shut against the sting of tears before going to his bag that was still lying on the table. He changed quickly and grabbed the keys to the jeep in the garage before high tailing it out the door.

He had a boyfriend to find.

 

* * *

 

In the six months he’d been gone it seemed Dawn and Ty had been busy. He’d had to triple check his GPS to ensure he was at the right place because not only had they expanded the house, but they’d repainted it and redone the front yard as well.

He only had a moment to admire the changes two forces of nature could do in such a short amount of time before the reality of just why he was there sunk in again. Heaving a sigh he pulled himself from the car and made his way over, hoping he wasn’t making a final march to find out Anders had left him sometime during his revenge and protection hunt.

Before he even had a chance to knock the front door was flung open and Dawn came hurrying out, throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing tightly as though she were trying to steal every last particle of air in his lungs.

“Love your strangling him,” Ty’s amused voice drew her away and the pair stood there smiling at him, although the smiles he was granted with were laced with pain immediately setting his brain on high alert.

Ty moved aside so the pair of them could get inside comfortably. “Long time no see,” he said to the vampire with a smile, clapping him on the shoulder before Dawn led them to the living room.

“Yeah,” he agreed absently, subtly sniffing for any signs of his lover and was left disappointed when it remained clear. He sat down on the couch and took the tea that Dawn gave him, impatience and wanting to know exactly what had happened to Anders scratching at his already flagging self-control.

He sat forwards on the couch, looking at the pair intently. “Listen it’s great seeing you both,” he said quietly, “but where’s Anders? The house was empty, it smells stale… where the hell did he go?”

Ty and Dawn looked at each other before they both stood up.

“Come with us,” Ty said, pulling his car keys out of his pocket and moving back towards the front door. He’d wanted to wait to have this conversation but he should’ve known better.

“Where is he?” Mitchell repeated with a frown.

Ty sighed, looking back at the vampire sympathetically. “Just… come with us Mitchell. We’ll take you to him and I think you need to see him to understand what happened.

Dawn took his hand with an encouraging smile and led him out the door, leaving Ty to lock up behind them.

The tea sat abandoned on the table.

 

* * *

 

Neither would answer Mitchell’s questions and after the first ten minutes of constantly trying to convince them to say something he gave up, falling back into his seat with a petulant frown on his face.

The frown didn’t last long.

Not when they pulled into the hospital carpark and parked.

“Why are we here?”

He hated how scared and child-like he sounded right in that moment. Anders _hated_ hospitals with a passion and would never set foot in one unless he had been dragged there by someone else. So the fact they were there…

Oh god.

He followed in terrified silence as they navigated their way through the hospital with an ease that spoke of familiarity. Up through the waiting rooms, up past numerous desks where Ty paused to have a brief word with a nurse as Dawn led him onwards until they made their way to the ICU ward.

He couldn’t breathe.

Not that he needed to of course, but everything seemed to have clogged in his throat making him feel as though he were suffocating. He wasn’t sure if he’d moved by himself or if Dawn and Ty had gently tugged him along, but all he knew was that his feet were going somewhere he had no wish to go.

He did the only thing he could do. He squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to look at anything because if he didn’t see it it meant that it wasn’t really there, wasn’t really happening.

“Mitchell.”

That was Ty. They’d stopped moving, and the whirring of machines beat loudly on his ear drums. He fought himself internally; not daring to breathe, not daring to look. But he couldn’t

Shut.

The.

Noise.

Out.

He opened his eyes to find the blasted machines with their beep beep beep’s and turn them off only to freeze at the sight before him.

Anders covered head to toe in bandages. Anders whose perfect face was swollen in several places, most notably his eyes and cheek. Whose muscled and lightly furred arms and strong legs were covered in plaster to hide whatever hurts had befallen them.

Anders, who had a tube stuck down his throat to help machines breathe for him because he was currently incapable of doing so himself.

He stumbled to the bedside and nearly crashed to his knees when he saw just how small and fragile his beloved God had become.

“What -” happened? Who did this? Who’s responsible? WhowhoWHO?!

“Car accident,” Ty said quietly, his voice echoing enough to make Mitchell flinch. “About a week ago when he was on his way home from work. It was…” _Horrific? A living nightmare? Terrifying?_ No words seemed to fit to encompass just what they’d been through. “Nasty. They think it was a drunk driver, but aren’t sure because they fled the scene. They thought they’d lost him a couple of times on the way to your local hospital.”

“He was transported here after they’d stabilized him,” Dawn broke in quietly, the lack of reaction and movement from the vampire worrying her.

Mitchell swallowed several times, clearing his throat enough to rasp out “Michele?”

Ty sighed. “Michele and Mike went camping for two weeks, left two days before it happened and we can’t reach them. No cell phone coverage.” Camping wasn’t Michele’s thing but Mike had talked her into it. Without Michele they had no Yggdrasil, and no Yggdrasil meant no miracle fix, no certainty of waking for Anders.

There was something else though, something that Mitchell needed to know and he wasn’t sure if he could bring himself to say it. Telling Mitchell might just break the already fragile man in front of him. He looked at Dawn desperately, mouth working but no sound coming out and she realised what he wanted to say.

She stepped forward, taking Mitchell’s lax cold hand in her own. “Mitchell there’s something you should know…” A glance at Ty, taking strength she so badly needed. “These… weren’t all caused from the accident. The doctors don’t know any different but… we do.”

“What do you mean?” He croaked, eyes darting up to search her face.

Ty sighed and spoke up. This was an explanation best left for him, rather than Dawn who didn’t quite understand it all. “Your kind… you leave a scent anywhere you go. It’s not overpowering or anything but you know when one’s been around.”

Mitchell shook his head, trying to deny what he thought Ty was saying.

“When we first came and saw Anders, he reeked of vampire Mitchell. A lot of the deep gashes, the odd ‘marks’ near his neck and wrist, they just smelled of vampire.”

“He’d been at work before the accident,” Dawn was quick to assure him in case he began thinking Anders had moved on. “His colleagues confirmed it.”

“You think he was -?”

“Attacked? Yes. And run off the road when he tried to flee.” Ty said. “I don’t think this was an accident. Regardless of how clever they were when they tried to disguise it.”

He had to lower himself into a chair. He knew Ty was right, and he knew exactly who had issued the order for the attack.

In leaving to find his family and protect them from Herrick, to protect the people who as far as they were concerned their ancestor John Mitchell had died during the Great War he’d left the one person who mattered, the one person who loved him irrevocably vulnerable.

 _I’m so sorry Anders,_ he thought as tears fell from his eyes. _I let you down, I left you alone and you’ve paid for it because of me. I will kill the bastards who did this to you, I will make them pay for daring to touch you._

He leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to the pale forehead. For now, Anders was safe, or as safe as he could be as injured as he was. So he chose to sit there and watch over the man he loved whilst devising a plan to get his revenge.

_I’m coming for you Herrick, and I will make you suffer for what you’ve done._

_No one touches what is mine._

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you happen to have fics that have single word sentences like the "shut the noise out" double check they're still there as this is the second time copying and pasting from word has missed something out -.- Although last time was a whole paragraph now I think about it...


End file.
